conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Progressive Earth
Development Log Created Front page and two major system pages. Editing will be required. Next major tasks are to create the remaining two guide pages, categorise everything, and begin to set the way for the creation of the Base Register. Betawolf 02:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Managed to create the Collaboration and Continuity page and do some skimpy editing. Blank-paged the Presentation Guide and will continue work later. Category page is in works. Betawolf 12:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Forgot to mention that I uploaded main page image before. Have now made front page more presentable. Developed the Presentation Guide and edited the Contribution Guide to make it more comprehensive. All that remains is to bring the Policy of History up to scratch and sort out the addition to the conworld main page. Then preparations can begin for the Base Register. Betawolf 19:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. The Policy of History has been improved, and i have created the Blank for the Base Register. Everything is categorised and the project has been added to the Realism worlds page. I am going to set the site's status to 'In Review' for a while and see if anyone suggests improvements to the system or raises questions, while i begin the decision on precise dating for the Base Register. Betawolf 22:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) There's been nothing yet, and i've been getting on with the Base Register. The page itself has been plumped out, and i've set 'the year dot' to roughly 12,000 BC. Music, Language and Fire have all already been created, but i feel that they need plumping out. More work to be done. Betawolf 20:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Tried formalising the Music, Language and Fire pages. Need to work on the rest of the register when i have the time. Betawolf 16:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) To anyone intrested in this project- I should have the Base Register Articles Finished soon. Alexanders 18:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments This is the main page, and i'll be frequenting it a lot, as will anyone who decides to take up with this world. This section is for people to leave comments about the project- whatever you want to say, you can say it here. Of course, you can also leave a message on my talk page if you want. Betawolf 22:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I want to participate, but I don't have enough time to write about the base pages. I'll be happy to create a tribe though. :) Richmondappleeater 18:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) What a bummer... this seemed really awsome but nobody has been working on this for TWO years Alexanders 02:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that I'd like to join as it does look like a good idea. I don't have much time though. 15:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Dosent seem like many people have the time... but I will do my best to revive it. Alexanders 18:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) How do I join this and create a new country? I would like to create a country called Prussia, Spanning the Czech Republic and North Germany, including all of Germany besides Bavaria and Baden-Wurttemburg. Kingpoleon (talk) 01:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Do I just create an article?I want to make a really powerful Near-Eastern Empire that is led by Assyrians and owns (with protectorates) all of the Middle East/Near East. (I can make the page) ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 02:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Joining Can I join this? --ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 01:39, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::This project looks like its been inactive for quite sometime. I wouldn't expect a reply. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 19:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC)